<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ספירה מלאה by Areola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550340">ספירה מלאה</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola'>Areola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>סדרת הבייסבול [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>עברית</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>סדרת הבייסבול [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930774</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ספירה מלאה</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/695062">Full Count</a> by kyliselle.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ספוק הצמיד את ג'ים אל המזרן, טיפס עליו והתיישב על בטנו. הוא היה מרוצה להיווכח כי עיניו של ג'ים מנצנצות בהתרגשות.</p><p>ספוק התקשה להימנע מסיפוק פרימיטיבי על כך שהצליח בניסיונו לעניין את ג'ים במערכת יחסים. הוא העדיף ישירות וולקאנית על פני התחנחנות אנושית, וגישתו צלחה. "התאוששת דייך, אני מניח?"</p><p>"אתה מתכוון, מלגמור במכנסיים מהטריקים הטלפתיים שלך?"</p><p>ספוק הבחין בתחושת ההשפלה שהתעכבה תחת עורו של ג'ים, מעורבת בחשש שמא יחשוב עליו ספוק רעות. "האם עלה בדעתך," מלמל בעידוד שעה שרכן לחקור את צווארו של ג'ים, "כי אני עשוי להנות מתגובתך?"</p><p>"ממתי שפיכה מוקדמת היא תכונה מושכת?"</p><p>"המוח איננו זהה לגוף. וזה שלך דינאמי מכל אלו שפגשתי בעבר." ספוק עצם את עיניו לרגע, נזכר בריגוש העז שהסבה לו הנגיעה העדינה במרכזי העונג של ג'ים- מגע אינטימי לא פחות מכל אקט מיני עבור וולקאני. "מרגע שהייתי בתוכך, מוחך תבע ממני את הגירוי, נטל אותו בכוח. לא הייתי מוכן לכוח המחשבה שלך. וכוח מנטאלי הוא תכונה מושכת מאוד, ג'ים."</p><p>ג'ים בלע את רוקו. "באמת?"</p><p>"כן." ספוק נישק את אוזנו. הוא לעולם לא יודה בכך, אך אוזניים אנושיות ריתקו אותו במידת מה. אוזניו של ג'ים היו כה קטנות. "מושכת ביותר."</p><p>ג'ים נראה חושש אך מלא תקווה. "אז אני לא שווה הערך הטלפתי לבתול בן שש-עשרה?"</p><p>פיו של ספוק זע. "לא אמרתי זאת."</p><p>ג'ים חבט בראשו בשעשוע. "אידיוט."</p><p>"מובן לך כי אני בקושי חש בכך כאשר אתה מכה אותי?"</p><p>"אתה!" ג'ים השמיע נהמה ודחף את ספוק. ספוק הניח לג'ים להדוף אותו על גבו. "זה לא הוגן. יש לך גם כוח על אנושי וגם כוח שליטה במחשבות," אמר, זוחל לעבר ספוק על ארבעותיו.</p><p>"כוח שליטה במחשבות? איזה ביטוי קולוקיאלי."</p><p>"תראה אותך- מזלזל ככה בקפטן שלך. בשביל זה, נצטרך להגיע לבסיס אנושי נוסף. והוא הושיט את ידו וחפן את איברו הזקור של ספוק מבעד למכנסיו.</p><p>ספוק לא יכול לכבוש נשימה קטנה ומשתנקת. "אתה מבין כי עבור וולקאנים, שימוש בידך בצורה זו פירושו כי דילגנו על חמישה בסיסים לפחות?"</p><p>ג'ים עיסה אותו באמצעות שורש כף-ידו. "למעשה, אני לא ממש בטוח שבייסבול וולקאני באמת קיים."</p><p>"זהו ספורט עתיק ומכובד," מחה ספוק, מתקמר לתוך מגעו של ג'ים.</p><p>"באמת? אז זה לא סתם משהו שהמצאת כדי להיכנס לי לתחתונים בעשרים ושבע דרכים שונות?"</p><p>"אתה מאמין כי אני מסוגל לעשות דבר כזה?" ספוק אמר את הדברים כשהוא עוטה את הבעת <em>אינני-אלא-חייזר-תמים</em> שלו, ההבעה החביבה עליו כאשר הביך ובלבל בני-אדם בכוונה.</p><p>זה עבד. כצפוי. "לעזאזל. אתה צודק," הודה ג'ים- לא מודע למתרחש סביבו. "לא היית עושה את זה."</p><p>הוא ליטף את הזין של ספוק בנחישות רבה יותר, מוסיף לחץ קל, וספוק התקשה שלא להניע את ירכיו. הוא השפיל את עיניו, ומראהו של ג'ים, מתמרן אותו בכף ידו אפילו בעד שכבות של בגדים, היה אירוטי מכפי שדמיין. "אתה... עושה זאת בצורה מוצלחת למדי," הצליח לומר.</p><p>ג'ים חייך אליו.</p><p>ספוק בקושי החניק יבבת תשוקה לפני שזו עזבה את גרונו. הוא הכיר את החיוך הזה. היה זה החיוך המתוק, התמים לכאורה, שהעניק ג'ים ליריביו בטרם השמיד אותם לחלוטין. ספוק היה מושאו של חיוך כזה פעם אחת בעבר, לרוחבו של לוח שחמט, רגע לפני שהובס בפעם הראשונה זה שש-עשרה שנים. הוא הזדקר אפילו אז. תגובתו הנוכחית הייתה התקשתות חסרת-אונים בניסיון לדחוף את זקפתו נגד ידו הבטוחה של ג'ים.</p><p>"אם לא הייתי מכיר אותך, הייתי אומר שאתה עלול לגמור ב<em>תחתונים</em>," המה ג'ים.</p><p>ספוק שחרר נשימה וניסה לשמור על איפוק. "דבר זה לעולם לא יק-יקרה," הכריז, קולו נשבר כאשר עטף ג'ים את אצבעותיו סביב הזין שלו – עדיין בבגדים – ולחץ.</p><p>"אתה בטוח בקשר לזה?"</p><p>"בוודאות של 92.64 אח – אהה – 87.542 אחוזים, כן," אמר ספוק, ראשו נופל לאחור על הכרית.</p><p>"אני יכול להנמיך את האחוזים האלה," ג'ים נשען לאחור, תופס בחזית חולצתו של ספוק בשעה שעשה זאת. ספוק הניח למשקלו של ג'ים למשוך אותו בחזרה לתנוחת ישיבה, בעת שג'ים התיישב על ירכיו. זרועותיו נכרכו אוטומטית סביב מותניו של ג'ים, אך ג'ים תפס את אחת מידיו באוויר – והביא אותה לפיו.</p><p>ספוק לא יכול למנוע בעד עצמו מלהצטמרר כאשר קצה אצבעו המורה נעלמה בין שפתיו של ג'ים. בזמן שידו של ג'ים ליטפה את כף-ידו של ספוק, נגעה לשון קרירה ורטובה בכרית אצבעו. עונג נורה במעלה זרועו של ספוק. במקביל, שבה ידו השנייה של ג'ים ופתחה בתמרוניה, מלטפת בכוח נגד אריג מכנסי המדים של ספוק.</p><p>"אין זה – <em>אהה</em>– הוגן, ג'ים," אמר ספוק בייאוש, עושה כמיטב יכולתו לצפות גם בידו של ג'ים הנעה על איברו וגם בידו שלו בפיו של ג'ים. "אתה מעסיק שני בסיסים בו זמנית."</p><p>"מה הסיכויים שלך עכשיו, ספוק?"</p><p>ספוק נשם בחדות. "62.473."</p><p>משמר את החיכוך המענה נגד הזין הזקוף, החליק ג'ים את אצבעו של ספוק אל בין שפתיו, נושך אותה בקלילות, ואז ליקק את כף ידו.</p><p>"חמישים ואחת-" ג'ים נשף אוויר קר על הנקודה שזה עתה ליקק. "48.532 אחוזים," השתנק ספוק.</p><p>ג'ים שתל נשיקה בכף-ידו של ספוק, ואז שירג את אצבעותיהם. הוא הביא את ידיהם המשולבות לפיו. ספוק יכול להרגיש את שפתיו, קרירות ורכות, נגד גב כף-ידו. "אתה יכול להרגיש מה אתה עושה לי?" שאל ג'ים, קצר-נשימה אך סקרן, עיניו מקובעות על ספוק, שפתיו מדגדגות את כף-ידו בזמן שדיבר.</p><p>ספוק בלע את רוקו והצמיד אותו אליו, מועך במקצת את היד המוכשרת שעדיין עינגה את איברו הכלוא והמתוסכל. "ג'ים." קולו היה צרוד.</p><p>"זה עובר מהיד שלי לשלך?" ג'ים הצמיד את שפתיו לפרקי אצבעותיו של ספוק, נושך אותן בקלילות, וספוק ייבב. "אתה מרגיש כמה אתה עושה לי את זה?"</p><p>"כן," לחש ספוק. תשוקתו של ג'ים זרמה אל ספוק, מותכת ולוהטת, בוערת בדמו של ג'ים, שרה על <em>רצון-הזדקקות-תשוקה</em> דרך עורקיו. ספוק יכול לטבוע בה בשמחה.<br/>
<br/>
לפתע דחף ג'ים את ידו במורד מכנסיו של ספוק ועטף אותה סביב הזין שלו. ספוק שחרר יבבה לא-וולקאנית ביותר, והצמיד את מצחו לכתפו של ג'ים בעת שהאצבעות הקרירות הללו עיסו את איברו בחוסר-רחמים. "ואני חשבתי שהידיים שלך חמות," אמר ג'ים, נשמע מלא-יראה, מועך את ידו של ספוק באגרופו השני בעת שהמשיך ללחוץ וללטף. "הסיכויים שתתנגד לאורגזמה, קומנדר?"</p><p>"24.567," התוודה ספוק. "ו – אה – 22.142 אחוזים אם תשוב ותשתמש בתוארי הרשמי מנת לפנות אלי."</p><p>"קינקי." עיניו של ג'ים נצנצו בממזריות. "מה אם אפנה אליך בתואר הרשמי השני שלך?"</p><p>ספוק הזדעזע נגד כתפו של ג'ים בעת שג'ים החליק שתיים מאצבעותיו של ספוק לתוך פיו, מוצץ אותן בחמדנות. "14.423 אחוזים. לאיזה תואר אתה מתייחס באופן ספציפי?"</p><p>ג'ים משך את האצבעות מפיו בקול פקיקה רטוב. "זה שבו הייתי קורא לך אם הייתי צוער לא ממושמע."</p><p>עיניו של ספוק התרחבו.</p><p>ג'ים מעך את הזין של ספוק, בכוח. "אתה זוכר, הלא כן, פרופסור ספוק?"</p><p>ספוק גמר.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"<em>ידעתי</em>שכל הקטע הזה של סטודנט-פרופסור מדליק אותך," הריע ג'ים. "עכשיו מי גמר במכנסיים כמו בן שש-עשרה?"</p><p>ספוק נח על גבו, עדיין מנסה להסדיר את נשימותיו. "אני לא מבין מדוע היה זה הכרחי עבורך להשפיל אותי מידה כנגד מידה," רטן, ולא, הוא כלל לא נשמע זעוף.</p><p>"חולשה אנושית שלי." החיוך שהתלווה לדברים היה כה הורס שספוק סלח לג'ים לחלוטין בו במקום.</p><p>ספוק פנה להתבונן בו שעה שג'ים התמתח על המיטה לצידו, שעון על מרפק אחד. "אז כמה זמן לוקח לוולקאני להתאושש?" ג'ים היה מדושן בצורה כמעט בלתי-נסבלת. "חוץ מזה, אתה יודע, אני מוכן להמשיך ברגע שרק תוכל, אבל אני בטוח שתצטרך קצת זמן להתאושש לפני שנוכל להמשיך, בהתחשב בזה שקצת מציצות-אצבע הפילו אותך ככה."</p><p>ספוק צמצם את עיניו. "זמן להתאוששות אינו נחוץ."</p><p>"למה אתה- הו, שיט."</p><p>עיניו של ג'ים התגלגלו והוא צנח על המיטה בעת שאצבעותיו של ספוק נדבקו לנקודות המיזוג של ג'ים והביאו את בן האנוש הבלתי-נסבל לאורגזמה כמעט מיידית.</p><p>האם אמר שסלח לו לחלוטין? הוא התכוון: כמעט לחלוטין.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"זה היה תכסיס זול, אתמול בלילה. ממש. זול."</p><p>"האם לא נהנית ממנו?" שאל ספוק בתמימות, שעה שצעד עם ג'ים לחדר האוכל לארוחת בוקר. "נרדמת מיד לאחר מכן. אפשר היה לחשוב שהתשתי אותך."</p><p>"ממזר," רטן ג'ים. אך למרות רוגזו המופגן, התנהג ג'ים באורח דאגני ביותר; פותח דלתות עבור ספוק, מושיט יד מדי פעם בפעם על מנת לגעת בגבו או זרועו. מערכת היחסים ביניהם הציבה אותו בטריטוריה חדשה בעליל מבחינתו, וג'ים עשה כמיטב יכולתו לעשות את הדבר הנכון.</p><p>ספוק מצא זאת מעורר חיבה ומבטיח. ככלות הכל, חברות הייתה התחלה מצוינת, אבל אם בכוונתו של ספוק להפוך את ג'ים לבן-זוגו, עליו לגרום לג'ים להעדיף את מערכת היחסים ביניהם על הבדידות.</p><p>הם העמיסו את מגשיהם, ספוק נוטל קרטון חלב קטן עבור הקפה של ג'ים כשזה שכח לקחת אחד. הם היו בין הראשונים להגיע, אולם שבבסיס היו רבים שללא ספק יצטרפו אליהם בהקדם. קציני צי התרגלו להתחיל את היום מוקדם. הם בחרו שולחן מבודד בקצה האולם והתיישבו.</p><p>"אני עדיין אומר שזאת רמאות לחשוב אותי לאורגזמה," אמר ג'ים, מורח כמות נכבדה של חמאה על פרוסה עבה של לחם. ספוק הבחין כי לג'ים הרגלים יוצאי-דופן מסוימים בכל הנוגע למזון שלו. הוא תמיד אכל במהירות רבה ואהב את כל סוגי המזון, אפילו אלה שאליהם היה אלרגי. ספוק ידע גם כי ג'ים אגר כמויות של מזון לא מתכלה במגורי הקפטן. ספוק מצא כי זו התנהגות משונה במידת מה, אך בהחלט לא משהו שהצדיק את גסות הרוח שבהערה מצידו. ג'ים היה חופשי לאכול כרצונו.</p><p>"לא זכור לי כי התנגדת אתמול בלילה." ספוק לגם מתה הג'ינסנג שלו.</p><p>ג'ים גלגל את עיניו, מעניק לספוק את השהות להגניב את החלב למגש של ג'ים. "תראה לי גבר שיתנגד שישגרו לו אורגזמות מדהימות ישר למוח."</p><p>"מדהימות?" ספוק הרים גבה. "באמת, קפטן. אני מסמיק."</p><p>ג'ים זרק עליו את קרום הלחם. "אז ככה זה במערכות יחסים? לצחוק על הצד השני אחרי שהפכת אותו לעבד המין הטלפתי שלך?"</p><p>ספוק הרים גבה ואמר בנינוחות, "עבד המין הטלפתי הוא למעשה בסיס מספר עשרים ושלוש."</p><p>ג'ים בהה בו.</p><p>ספוק החזיר לו מבט תמים.</p><p>"אתה עובד עלי, כן?"</p><p>ספוק לגם ברוגע מהתה שלו.</p><p>הוא ראה את ג'ים הוגה את המילים <em>בייסבול וולקאני</em> ללא קול וצפה בו משיב את קרום הלחם שזרק על ספוק ואוכל אותו. "לשאלתך, ג'ים, אני מאמין כי כל מערכת יחסים היא ייחודית. רק מפני שאני שוקל להפוך אותך לעבד המין הטלפתי שלי, אין פירושו כי כך נהגתי במערכות יחסים קודמות."</p><p>"מזל שלי," אמר ג'ים, אף על פי שנימת קולו הייתה פחות אגבית מכפי שניתן היה לצפות. "אז עם מי יצאת לפני אוהורה?"</p><p>"לפני התקשרותי עם הסגן, ניסתה צוערת עמיתה באקדמיה, לילה קאלומי, לעניין אותי במערכת יחסים. הניסיון לא צלח." ספוק ברר את מילותיו הבאות בקפידה. "והייתי מה שבני אדם רואים כמאורס משך עשרים שנים."</p><p>"<em>מאורס</em>?" פלט ג'ים. "משך <em>עשרים שנה</em>? אבל זה אומר-"</p><p>"כן. קושרתי לנקבה וולקאנית, ט'פרינג, כאשר מלאו לנו שבע. וולקאנים רבים מקושרים זה לזה כילדים."</p><p>"מה פירוש מקושר?"</p><p>"מוחותינו מקושרים זה לזה," הסביר ספוק בזהירות, צופה בג'ים בכוונה לאמוד את תגובתו. אם נרתע ג'ים מהמחשבה על קשר טלפתי, לבו של ספוק ישבר, אך היה עליו לדעת. "אין לכך שווה ערך אנושי."</p><p>"נשמע מגניב," אמר ג'ים בכנות, וספוק הרשה לעצמו רגע של הקלה. ג'ים היסס. "היא – אמ – אני מתכוון, האם היא –"</p><p>ספוק ידע מה בכוונתו לשאול. "היא מצאה את מותה עם חורבנו של וולקאן. הקשר בינינו נכרת."</p><p>ג'ים שחרר את נשימתו. "אני כל כך מצטער, ספוק."</p><p>וספוק ידע כי ההתנצלות השקטה מכוונת לא רק לאובדנה של ט'פרינג, אלא לכל מה שאבד לספוק. ג'ים הושיט את ידו לרוחב השולחן והצמיד שתיים מאצבעותיו לאלו של ספוק. חיבתו הכנה נורתה במעלה זרועו של ספוק. "חורבנו של וולקאן היה אובדן איום," אמר ספוק בפשטות, מתעלם מהגוש שעדיין התמקם בגרונו כל אימת שחשב על כוכב הבית שלו.</p><p>ג'ים ליטף את אצבעותיו של ספוק בשלו. המגע, ורגשותיו של ג'ים, הציעו לספוק נחמה שלא הרגיש מזה עידנים. "אתה מתגעגע אליה?"</p><p>ספוק שקל את הדברים. "היא ואני לא היינו קרובים," אמר לבסוף. "אינני מתגעגע אליה במיוחד. אני מתגעגע, לעומת זאת, לקשר הטלפתי."</p><p>"לא מעריץ גדול של חיי הרווקות, הא?"</p><p>"וולקאנים ככלל מעדיפים להיות מזווגים. אנו מעריכים את הקשרים שלנו." הוא לא היה מורגל בבדידות כה מוחלטת בתוך ראשו שלו. בנוסף לאובדן הקשר הזוגי שחלק עם ט'פרינג, קטע חורבנו של וולקאן את מרבית הקשרים המשניים שלו; רשת של קשרים פמיליאליים שחלקו כל הוולקאנים זה עם זה. במקום בו ניצב יער של קשרים פנימיים, השתרעה כעת שממה. ריקנות כה מוחלטת לא היטיבה עמו.</p><p>"זה די חמוד."</p><p>"חמוד?"</p><p>"אתם כאלה חבר'ה קשוחים וחסרי-רגשות. המחשבה שאתם מעדיפים להיות בזוגיות, כמו שאתה קורא לזה, זה... חמוד."</p><p>"אתה היצור היחיד לו ארשה להתייחס אלי בצורה מגוחכת זו."</p><p>ג'ים חייך למשמע הדברים. "אז יצאת עם אוהורה בזמן שהיית מאורס?"</p><p>"שלילי. יידעתי את סגן אוהורה בנוגע למצבי, והיא נמנעה מליזום מערכת יחסים. אולם כאשר וולקאן הוחרב, אני מאמין כי היא <em>קפצה על ההזדמנות</em>, כדברי הביטוי."</p><p>"אני לא יכול להאשים אותה. גם אני הייתי קופץ עליך אם הייתי חושב שיש לי סיכוי," אמר ג'ים. הוא שחרר את ידו של ג'ים. ספוק התבונן בו, שפתיו מתעקלות בצורה כמעט בלתי מורגשת כשג'ים מזג את החלב לתוך הקפה שלו. "אז היה לך את הקשר הטלפתי הזה גם עם אוהורה?"</p><p>"לא."</p><p>"למה לא? בגלל שהיא אנושית? וולקאנים ובני אדם יכולים בכלל ליצור קשר כזה?"</p><p>משנתפס בלתי מוכן, ניסה ספוק להחליט כיצד להשיב לשאלה מבלי להסגיר את תשוקתו להתקשר לג'ים. למזלו, הצורך להגיב נחסך ממנו על ידי מבטא דרומי עצל.</p><p>"זוז הצידה, ג'ים." מק'קוי הציב את המגש שלו על השולחן לצד ג'ים. צ'כוב החרה-החזיק אחריו. "גם אתה, ספוק. פנה מקום לילד הפלא."</p><p>ספוק התקרב לקצה הספסל שלו. שעה שהוא וג'ים סעדו את לבם, התמלא חדר האוכל כמעט עד גדותיו. היה זה הגיוני מצד מק'קוי וצ'כוב להצטרף אליהם במקום לחפש שולחן ריק.</p><p>"קפטין!" אמר צ'כוב בהתלהבות, מתיישב לצד ספוק. בקולו, יכול ספוק לשמוע כי הוא מקווה שג'ים יישאר וידבר איתו. "אני מאוד שמח שאתה אוכל איתנו ארוחת בוקר."</p><p>ג'ים חייך אליו בזהירות. "איך אתה נהנה מהחופשה שלך?" שאל, מגושם מעט, כמי שחושש כי צליל קולו עשוי להבריח את הנווט הצעיר.</p><p>צ'כוב נדלק. "זאת הפעם הראשונה שאני לראות את הבסיס. הוא מאוד נחמד. כל כך הרבה אנשים!"</p><p>"אבל חרא של קפה," אמר מק'קוי, לוגם עמוקות מהקפה השחור שלו.</p><p>"אתה ידעת שקפה מומצא ברוסיה, קפטין?"</p><p>הבעתו של ג'ים הייתה גם חמימה וגם משועשעת. "ואני שמעתי שזה היה באתיופיה."</p><p>"<em>נייט</em>. זאת טעות נפוצה. זה היה במוסקבה." צ'כוב נראה מרוצה ביותר מתשומת לבו של ג'ים. ספוק ידע כי הוא מעריץ את ג'ים כסוג של אח גדול. הוא לא הבין כיצד יכול ג'ים להעלות בדעתו כי רצונו של הצוות לשמור ממנו מרחק.</p><p>כשהם מצויים בקרבה כה גדולה זה לזה, המהמו רגשותיהם של השלושה תחת מגניו הטלפתיים של ספוק כמו מנועים עתיקים מכדור הארץ: זמזום נמוך שקל היה להתעלם ממנו. כל השלושה חוו רגשות חיוביים – צ'כוב כמעט להוט – והדבר לא היה בלתי-נעים, כך שספוק לא טרח לתגבר את ההגנות.</p><p>ולכן שמע את גארי מיטשל ברגע שנכנס לחדר.</p><p>
  <em>צריך כוס קפה מזוין, אי אפשר לישון בבסיס המחורבן הזה, הייתי ישן כמו תינוק אם יכולתי לדפוק את הילד המעצבן לפני</em>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>ספוק התקשח. הוא קרא את פרוטוקול השירות של מיטשל יום לפני כן ולמד כי למיטשל דירוג ESP גבוה במיוחד. הייתה זו, להערכתו של ספוק, הסיבה לכך שמחשבותיו של מיטשל הרעימו בעד ההגנות הנמוכות-יותר שתחזק בעת שהותו בין אנשי הצי הבין-כוכבי.</p><p>כיוון שלא רצה להבהיל את בני האדם הישובים אל שולחנו, לא אמר ספוק דבר, רק הניח למבטו לסרוק את החדר, לכאורה באקראי.</p><p>
  <em>מעניין אם ג'ימי כאן. הממ, הייתי קושר אותו, שם עליו קולר, מאלץ אותו לרדת על הברכיים וחוסם את הפה של הבנזונה הזה עם הזין שלי; למה אני לא יכול להחזיק את החרא הקטן ליותר מלילה אחד</em>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>ידיו של ספוק נקפצו לאגרופים מתחת השולחן. היה עליו לגייס מידה ניכרת של שליטה עצמית בכדי להימנע מלתקוף את מיטשל. שוב. ג'ים צחק עכשיו, רגוע ומאושר בחברת מק'קוי וצ'כוב, וספוק רצה כי ימשיך להרגיש כך. עיניו הוסיפו לסרוק את הקהל, בציפייה לראות את מיטשל לצד המשכפלים.</p><p>
  <em>למה הזבל השמן הזה לפני לא זז כבר ונותן לי לקחת את הקפה שלי? שיט, ג'ים כל כך יפה על הברכיים, עם השפתיים היפות שלו סביב הזין שלי, אני אשיג את הדילדו הכי גדול שאפשר ואדחוף אותו לתחת שלו</em>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>לבסוף נגלה מיטשל – שזה עתה אסף ספל קפה – לעיניו של ספוק. מבטיהם הצטלבו. פניו של ספוק נותרו חסרי הבעה, אך הוא הניח לעיניו להתמלא בכל עצמת הזעם המרוסן-היטב שבער בתוכו.</p><p>מיטשל השמיע אנקה זעירה ושמט את ספלו, שהתנפץ לרסיסים בעת שפגע ברצפה. כל הראשים הסתובבו לכיוון הרעש.</p><p>"מה לעז-" אך עד שג'ים הספיק להסתובב בכדי להביט במקור הקול, נעלם מיטשל אל מחוץ לדלת. ג'ים שב ופנה אל השולחן. "מעניין מה קרה."</p><p>"איזה אידיוט הפיל את הכוס שלו," אמר מק'קוי, חוזר למזונו. "בזבוז של קפה. אפילו אם הוא פסולת."</p><p>"ראית מי זה היה?" שאל ג'ים את ספוק, ואז גחן להביט בו מקרוב. "למה העיניים שלך כהות כל כך?"</p><p>ספוק נרגע, עיניו מתרככות כאשר הביט בג'ים. "אין צורך שתדאג בקשר לכך, קפטן," אמר ושב לתה שלו.</p><p>* * *</p><p>ספוק תכנן לשוב ביחד עם ג'ים, תיכף ומיד, לחקר הדגן ההיברידי, אולם מק'קוי מחה והתעקש כי עליו לשאול את ג'ים לשעה או משהו כזה – בני-אדם היו בלתי-מדויקים באופן בלתי-מובן. וכך חזר ספוק למגוריו על מנת להמשיך במחקר לבדו, מנתח שורות של DNA ובוחן את מידת היישומיות בהצעתו של ג'ים כי יהנדסו חסינות בפני מחלות לתוך הצמח עצמו.</p><p>חלפו שעה ו58.628 דקות מאז נפרד מג'ים. לו היה בן אדם, יתכן והיה נאנח ותסכול. ככל הנוגע לספוק, דמה אובדן זמן המחקר שלו עם ג'ים, לאבדן זמן המוקדש למשחק מקדים.</p><p>זמן קצר לאחר מותה של ט'פרינג, הבין ספוק עד כמה הוא עורג לזוגיות חדשה. כאשר קטעה ניוטה את מערכת היחסים ביניהם, נמשך ספוק אוטומטית לג'ים קירק. למען ההגינות, ידע ספוק שהוא עתיד להמשך לג'ים –בין מצא את עצמו מחפש זוגיות באופן אקטיבי ובין אם לא. ג'ים היה מושך ביותר, ללא כל ספק גאון טקטי, וכיוון שהצליח להביס אותו פעם אחת בשחמט, פנטז ספוק על האפשרות כי ג'ים חכם מכפי שהניח לאחרים לראות. אינטליגנציה יוצאת מן הכלל, כמו זו שספוק ניחן בה, הייתה מתנה כשם שהייתה קללה. הגם שהיה אסיר תודה עליה, היותו אינטליגנטי בהרבה מעמיתיו הייתה איכות שלרוב השאירה אותו מבודד. ספוק התקשה ליצור קשרים עם פרטים אחרים.</p><p>גילוי התזה של ג'ים על דגן היברידי והנדסה גנטית של דגנים הייתה שווה למציאת פורנוגרפיה. מפסקת הפתיחה, היה ספוק מרותק. תוך דקות, קרא ספוק את החיבור כולו, כמו גם את שתי התזות האחרות של ג'ים וארבעה חיבורים נוספים שפרסם במהלך שהותו באקדמיה, כל אותו זמן מדמיין מיזוג עם המוח ששילב מידה כזו של יכולת קוגניטיבית עם אישיותו הדינאמית של ג'ים.</p><p>לאחר מכן, חיפש את ג'ים בבסיס, במטרה לשאול על התזה ולתבוע כיצד יכול ג'ים להיות אכזרי דיו כדי לשמור את הידע בדבר מידת האינטליגנציה המלאה שלו מספוק. לאחר שהעבירו יום בחקירה משותפת, היה ספוק משוכנע לחלוטין כי מצא את בן זוגו. כל שנותר לו היה לחזר אחרי ג'ים.</p><p>3.981 דקות לאחר מכן, סוף כל סוף נפתחה הדלת למגוריו. ג'ים נכנס ועצמת רגשותיו התגלגלה על ספוק כמו גל באוקיאנוס. <em>חוסר-בטחון. כעס. פגיעה</em><em>.</em> ספוק קם על רגליו מיד. "ג'ים."</p><p>היי, ספוק," אמר ג'ים. החביבות בקולו נשמעה מאולצת מאוד, אך ברור היה כי הוא מתכוון להעמיד פנים כי דבר אינו מטריד אותו. "כמה התקדמת בלי שאעכב אותך?"</p><p>"בנוכחותך, התקדם המחקר בקצב של 1.672 אחוז. מהר מכפי שאני עובד לבדי. זה ההיפך מלעכב אותי."</p><p>ג'ים התנער.</p><p>"אתה נראה מוטרד," השגיח ספוק, "הבה נדבר על כך."</p><p>עיניו של ג'ים התרחבו לרגע והוא מיהר לומר, "לא, לא. אין סיבה. אני בסדר. אין על מה לדבר."</p><p>ספוק הרים גבה. "זוהי תשובתך?"</p><p>"כן."</p><p>ספוק הנהן באיטיות. לג'ים בבירור לא היה שמץ של מושג עם מי הוא מתמודד. מבלי לומר מילה, חצה ספוק את המרחק ביניהם ואסף את ג'ים בזרועותיו, כמו חתן המרים את אשתו לעתיד. ג'ים השמיע צווחת מחאה, אך ספוק רק הידק את אחיזתו והרכין את ראשו עד שאפיהם כמעט ונגעו. "ניסיונך לשקר בנוגע למצבך הרגשי נכשל," אמר, מביט בעיניים כחולות מופתעות, סנטימטרים בודדים מעיניו. "תמצא שבניגוד לאנשים אחרים בחייך, קשה יותר לרמות אותי."</p><p>"אני –"</p><p>"ואני מבטיח לך, אין צורך שתסתיר את רגשותיך לטובתי. בריאותי הרגשית איננה דורשת הגנה."</p><p>ג'ים בחן אותו בעיניים מצומצמות. "והיית צריך להרים אותי כמו תינוק כדי להגיד לי את זה."</p><p>"לא," הודה ספוק, נהנה מקרירות גופו של ג'ים בזרועותיו. "אבל אני מוצא כי הפתעתך היא שיטה יעילה לגרום לך להאזין לדבריי ברצינות."</p><p>"בסדר. קבלת את תשומת לבי המלאה, אז עכשיו אתה יכול להוריד אותי."</p><p>"אני יכול. אך אינני רוצה לעשות זאת."</p><p>"<em>ספוק</em>!"</p><p>"אם תאמר לי מה הטריד אותך, אשקול לשחרר אותך."</p><p>"זו סחיטה."</p><p>"אם תרצה."</p><p>"אתה לא יכול להחזיק אותי לנצח," אמר ג'ים בהתרסה. "הזרועות שלך יתעייפו."</p><p>ספוק רכן ולחש באוזנו. "לא. הן לא."</p><p>ג'ים גלגל את עיניו, אך ספוק לכד ניצוץ של תאווה נורה דרך גופו למחשבה על כוחו הלא-אנושי של ספוק. "האם כל החברים הוולקאניים נוהגים להשתמש בכוח העדיף שלהם?" שאל במרמור.</p><p>"האם תוטרד לדעת אם כן?"</p><p>ג'ים צחק בהפתעה כשהתחוור לו שספוק איננו מכחיש. "במה זכיתי?" אמר- רציני-למחצה.</p><p>כעת יכול ספוק להרגיש כי רגשותיו הדומיננטיים של ג'ים היו חוסר-בטחון והיעדר תחושת ערך-עצמי. "ג'ים, מדוע אתה חושב כי אתה לא ראוי למערכת היחסים הזאת?" שאל ספוק, מבולבל.</p><p>ג'ים הסיט את מבטו. "ברצינות, אתה חייב להוריד אותי. אנחנו לא משוחחים בצורה כזאת."</p><p>"האם אוכל להושיב אותך על ברכיי?"</p><p>"לא."</p><p>ספוק הציב את ג'ים באי-רצון בחזרה על רגליו. ג'ים יישר את מדיו, ואז השליך את עצמו על קצה השולחן. ספוק נעמד בחוסר-סבלנות, ידיו מאחורי גבו. ג'ים תפס את אחד מצגי העבודה שנחו על השולחן והחל להעביר את אצבעו במורד שורת קוד. "ג'ים."</p><p>הוא הרים את עיניו.</p><p>"אם לא אקבל הסבר, אשוב וארים אותך. ויהיה קשה מאוד לשכנע אותי לשחרר אותך פעם נוספת."</p><p>ג'ים האדים במקצת למשמע האיום. "זה רק... אתה לא בליגה שלי, ספוק," אמר בשקט, מבטו ממוסמר לPADD.</p><p>"לא בליגה שלך? אני מניח כי זו אנאלוגיה אנושית נוספת המשווה בין פעילות מינית לבייסבול?"</p><p>ג'ים טלטל את ראשו. "לא. זה אומר שאתה טוב מדי עבורי."</p><p>"זה לא נכון," אמר ספוק בביטול. "על מנת שתהיה בינינו תאימות כה גבוהה, עלינו להתאים זה לזה במידה שווה." הוא רכן על מנת לתת לג'ים נשיקה מהירה על המצח ואז חזר והתיישב אל השולחן, תופס PADD אחר, מרוצה על כך שהצליח לפוגג את מקור חוסר הביטחון של ג'ים.</p><p>ג'ים בהה בו. "פשוט... ככה?"</p><p>"כן, קפטן. פשוט ככה."</p><p>ג'ים נגע במצחו, במקום בו נישק אותו ספוק. "אז אתה לא מנמיך את עצמך רק בגלל שכרגע נפרדת מאוהורה?"</p><p>ספוק הרים את מבטו אל ג'ים, ישוב על קצה השולחן בהבעה מגוננת. "אינני מבין למה אתה מתכוון," אמר בכנות, "אבל אני יכול לומר בוודאות כי אתה בן-הזוג הראשון בחיי שבחרתי לעצמי. ואני מרוצה מאוד מבחירתי."</p><p>ג'ים מצמץ.</p><p>ספוק הושיט לו PADD אחר. "אנא בחן את הגנום של רצועת דגן היברידי זו וקבע האם תוכל לקבל את החומר הגנטי העמיד בפני מזיקים מאצווה B24, ישנם דברים רבים שאני מצפה מאתנו לעשות היום."</p><p>ג'ים נטל באיטיות את הPADD שהגיש לו ספוק. האחרון, ניסה בינתיים להעמיד פנים כי הוא איננו זקור למחצה מהמחשבה על האינטליגנציה של ג'ים בפעולה.</p><p>"אתה יודע," אמר ג'ים, "להיות איתך לא דומה בכלל ללהיות עם בן-אדם."</p><p>"כולי תקווה שלא," השיב ספוק בכנות, משכל את רגליו.</p><p>* * *</p><p>חמש שעות לאחר מכן, שמע ספוק המהום נמוך מכיוון בטנו של ג'ים, ונזכר כי ג'ים צריך לאכול. "עליך לאכול, ג'ים."</p><p>ג'ים הרים את פניו למשמע המילה 'אוכל', כמעט כאילו הייתה זו תגובה אוטומטית. "אבל אני כל כך קרוב לפריצת דרך, ספוק," התלונן. "יש לנו סיכוי לעשות את זה. אתה יכול לדמיין דגן עמיד בפני כל המגפות והפטריות המוכרות?! זה יכול להציל חיים."</p><p>ספוק הרים גבה. "אני יכול לשמוע את הקיבה שלך," הצביע. "בניגוד אלי, אתה אינך יכול להפסיק לאכול משך תקופות זמן ארוכות."</p><p>"מראה מה אתה יודע," האשים ג'ים ברוגז, מחזיר את תשומת לבו לPADD.</p><p>"קח מזון מחדר האוכל והבא אותו לכאן," הציע ספוק. "לא תעדר יותר מ12 דקות בקירוב."</p><p>ג'ים חשק את שפתיו. "בסדר," אמר לבסוף, מתיישר. "אבל אל תתעסק עם הPADD שלי בזמן שאני לא כאן."</p><p>"כאילו שאעשה דבר כזה," רטן ספוק, שעה שג'ים יצא את החדר.</p><p>* * *<br/>
 </p><p>ארבעים ושלוש דקות לאחר מכן, ג'ים עדיין לא חזר. ספוק ידע כי זהו בסיס כוכבי, וכי ההסבר ההגיוני ביותר להיעדרו של ג'ים היה כי ג'ים פשוט נתקל במישהו שהכיר. ג'ים ללא ספק דיבר עם אותו מכר ותיק ברגעים אלו ממש. אך בנוסף לכך, ידע ספוק כי ג'ים ניחן בנטייה למצוא צרות יש מאין – וגם: ידע אילו מבין מכריו הותיקים של ג'ים ניתן היה למצוא בבסיס בימים אלה.</p><p>הוא עזב אפוא את מגוריו והועיד את פניו לחדר האוכל. שעה שפסע במורד המדרכה, חולף על פני החצר, לכדה שמיעתו הוולקאנית קולות זועמים צונחים מלמעלה.</p><p>" – רק עומד לזרוק אותך לטובת איזה נקבה וולקאנית. הוא מין נכחד, ג'ים. האידיוט לא יבזבז את עצמו עליך כשהוא יחליט להתרבות."</p><p>"תשאיר את ספוק מחוץ לויכוח הזה, גארי." קולו של ג'ים נשא נימת אזהרה. "אם אתה רוצה לרדת עלי, בסדר. אבל ספוק בנאדם טוב יותר משנינו ביחד ומגיע לו שתכבד אותו."</p><p>מיטשל צחק בגסות. "הוא לא <em>בנאדם</em>. הוא מחשב. אמרתי לך את זה הבוקר ואומר לך שוב. הוא מוריד את עצמו לרמתך. וודאי שמע שאתה מזדיין כמו כלבה מיוחמת והחליט שהוא רוצה גם."</p><p>ידיו של ספוק התעקלו לאגרופים לצידי גופו והוא צעד במהירות לכיוון הקולות. ספוק לא ידע לא ידע למה התכוון מיטשל ב-'להוריד את עצמו'. הוא לא צריך היה להבין. אתמול בלילה הזהיר את מיטשל להתרחק מג'ים, וספוק לא איים להנאתו.</p><p>"אתה טעית. ספוק הוא לא כזה," התגונן ג'ים. "הוא אומר שיש בינינו תאימות גבוהה-"</p><p>"ואתה קנית את הבולשיט שלו? אל אלוהים, ג'ים, אתה יותר טיפש ממה שחשבתי. בשיא הרצינות, בין זונה לבין הלקוח שמשלם לה יש תאימות גבוהה."</p><p>ספוק הרים את מבטו וצמצם את עיניו. בעד חלון פתוח בקומה השלישית ניתן היה לראות שתי דמויות גבריות. ספוק הועיד את פניו למעלית.</p><p>"אין לך שום מושג על ספוק, גארי."</p><p>"אני יודע שהוא טוב מדי בשבילך. תחזור אלי, ג'ימי." מיטשל דיבר בנימת משדלת. "אנחנו שייכים אחד לשני."</p><p>ג'ים נחר בבוז. "איך הגעת למסקנה הזאת?"</p><p>"בגלל שאני האדם היחיד שאתה שונא כמו שאתה שונא את עצמך."</p><p>ג'ים השתתק.</p><p>סימפטיה לג'ים וזעם על מיטשל איימו להבעיר את ספוק. הוא כבש את רגשותיו. הוא הגיע למעלית ושיחתם נקטעה משך השניות שנדרשו להגיע לקומה השלישית. המעלית נפתחה לתוך פרוזדור מגורים. ג'ים ומיטשל נמצאו בוודאי בחדרו של מיטשל. הוא עקב אחר קולותיהם, קצב הליכתו מאיץ כשחיפש אחר הדלת הנכונה.</p><p>"אתה יודע מי האבא שלו? השם סארק אומר לך משהו? הוא לא פחות מבן מלוכה וולקאני. אתה באמת חושב שהוא ייקח <em>אותך</em>הביתה לפגוש את ההורים?"</p><p>"הוא לא יכול, בנזונה דפוק," התפרץ ג'ים בזעם. ספוק מעולם לא שמע אותו כה רותח. "כבר אין לו בית, ויש לו רק הורה אחד. או אולי פספסת את המזכר המזדיין לגבי ההרס המוחלט של הכוכב שלו?"</p><p>"ברוך שפטרנו."</p><p>ספוק בקושי יכול להכיל את הזעם שגאה בתוכו.</p><p>ג'ים לא טרח להכיל את שלו.</p><p>נשמעה נהמה ואז התנגשות. ספוק שמע רהיטים נשברים, ואז עצם מפצפצת עצם. הוא החליק לעצירה מול דלת, שומע את קולות המאבק הישר מאחוריה. הדלת לא נפתחה ברשרוש; היא הייתה נעולה.</p><p>"קח את זה בחזרה," נהם קולו של ג'ים.</p><p>מיטשל השמיע צחוק חולני. "הנסיך הוולקאני, והיתום האביון שלו. אתם כאלה קלישאה, קירק."</p><p>ספוק קרע את המעטה מעל פאנל השליטה של הדלת והחל לעקוף את הנעילה, זעמו מתיישב לכדי איכות קרה ומסוכנת בבסיס גולגולתו.</p><p>קול פצפוץ נוסף נשמע מבפנים, כמו גוף שנהדף בברוטאליות נגד קיר. "קח בחזרה את מה שאמרת על וולקאן!"</p><p>"האם הוא יודע את האמת ג'ים?" קולו של מיטשל היה אפל. "בקשר לאמא שלך, ופרנק, והרקורד הפלילי שלך בתור קטין?"</p><p>"סתום את הפה, גארי," אמר ג'ים באיום.</p><p>"הוא יודע איך היית לפני הצי? לפני שמצצת לפייק או מה שלא עשית כדי לצאת מהחור ההוא באייווה? מה הוא היה אומר אם היה לו מושג שג'ימי הקטן והיקר שלו הוא לא יותר מזבל; עבריין סדרתי שבוכה בגלל הפרעת האכילה שלו?"</p><p>"הפרעת אכילה?"</p><p>משהו חשוף עד כאב נשמע בקולו של ג'ים כאשר חזר על העלבון המוזר. ספוק כפה על אצבעותיו לנוע מהר יותר.</p><p>"אתה חושב שכולנו עיוורים, ג'ים? שאנחנו לא רואים אותך אוגר מזון במגורים שלך כמו עכברוש מורעב? שאתה מוכן להכניס כל דבר לפה? אני יודע שהוולקאני רואה את זה. לעזאזל, האבא המת שלך בוודאי מתהפך בקבר שלו כל פעם שאתה דוחף מזון לפה שלך כאילו למדת לאכול מהרחוב ביחד עם זונות ומסוממים."</p><p>ספוק לחץ על הכפתור האחרון בכוח כה רב שהכפתור נשבר תחת אצבעו. אולם הדלת עדיין נפתחה, חושפת שני בני-אדם פצועים וחבולים.</p><p>ג'ים <em>הלבין</em>.</p><p>הוא עמד מטרים אחדים ממיטשל, רועד. אגרופיו היו קפוצים, ושיניו חשוקות בעצמה כה רבה שניתן היה לראות את השרירים בצווארו. הוא היה כפוף, מועד בניסיון למצוא מדרך לרגליו, נראה לכל דבר ועניין כמי שזה עתה חטף אגרוף לבטנו ועשוי להקיא בכל רגע.</p><p>ספוק פסע במהירות לתוך החדר. "ג'ים."</p><p>שני ראשים פנו בחדות לכיוונו של ספוק. נצנוץ לא טבעי ריצד בעיניו של ג'ים שזהרו בכחול עז. אימה נגהה על פניו כשהתחוור לו שספוק שמע את השיחה בינו לבין מיטשל. מבלי לומר מילה, חלף על פני ספוק, החוצה לתוך המסדרון, והסתלק בריצה.</p><p>ספוק ניצב בדממה מוחלטת משך רגע ארוך, ואז פנה אל דיירו הנותר של החדר. מיטשל בהה בו בפחד ועם זאת בהתרסה, נסוג לעבר הקיר אך לא בורח. ספוק צעד לעברו. "העצבת את ג'ים."</p><p>מיטשל ניסה להסתיר את הפחד בעיניו ללא הצלחה. "אני לא מפחד ממך," אמר בהתגרות.</p><p>"האם אתה זוכר מה אמרתי לך אתמול בלילה, סגן מפקד?"</p><p>כתפיו של מיטשל עלו וירדו: נשימותיו היה כה מהירות. "זה היה שקר מחורבן," התפרץ. "קראתי על הגזע שלכם הבוקר. כולכם פציפיסטים מזדיינים. אתם לא באמת הורגים כדי להגן על בני הזוג שלכם, שקרן ארור."</p><p>ספוק ידע כי עיניו כמעט שחורות לחלוטין. "וולקאנים אינם מסוגלים לשקר," אמר ברוגע, מתקרב למיטשל.</p><p>"שקרן," אמר מיטשל, עיניו מתרוצצות ברחבי החדר כאילו היה משוגע. "אנשים לא הורגים אותך בגלל שגרמת לחבר הקטן והיללן שלהם לבכות."</p><p>ספוק הסתער עליו בין-רגע, ידו מתהדקת סביב גרונו, הישר מעל קנה הנשימה שלו. "וולקאנים אינם אנשים," נהם, מרים את מיטשל מהקרקע באמצעות צווארו. מיטשל שרט את ידו ללא הצלחה, רגליו בועטות ועיניו יוצאות מחוריהן.</p><p>ספוק אחז בו כך מספר שניות, ואז השליך אותו על הקרקע. "התמזל מזלך ולא איבדתי שליטה," אמר בקרירות, מתייצב מעל מיטשל, שנאבק לנשום על הרצפה. "לכך תהיינה השלכות לא נעימות עבורך. יתכן ועליך לקרוא על וולקאן העתיקה על מנת להבין עם מה אתה מתמודד מתחת לחזות הפציפיסטית."</p><p>ספוק רכן ואמר את המילים הבאות בקול נמוך. "ג'ים שייך לי כעת. הוא תחת השגחתי. אם תנסה לדבר איתו שוב, דמי הוולקאני יראה זאת כאתגר או איום. אם אראה זאת כאתגר לתבוע את בן-זוגי, אלחם איתך למוות עליו. אם אראה זאת כאיום על בן-זוגי, אהרוג אותך ישר ומיד. כל אפשרות תסתיים במותך."</p><p>ספוק פגש את עיניו המבועתות של מיטשל. "לא תהיינה אזהרות נוספות. בטוחני כי אנו מבינים זה את זה?"</p><p>מיטשל, לופת את גרונו, הצליח להנהן.</p><p>"טוב מאוד. תוכל לחיות." ובזאת, יצא ספוק לחפש את ג'ים.</p><p>* * *</p><p>ג'ים לא נמצא במגוריהם, או בחדר האוכל, או בחדר הכושר. הוא לא השיב למכשיר הקשר שלו. ספוק סרק את הבסיס בזריזות, מתשאל את כל מי שחלף בדרכו. איש לא ידע לאן נעלם ג'ים.</p><p>ספוק הסיק כי ג'ים עזב את הבסיס. אף ספינה פרטית או תצורת תחבורה אחרת לא נרשמה תחת שמו של ג'ים, כך שספוק הניח כי ג'ים עזב את הבסיס ברגל. יציאה אחת בלבד הוליכה מן הבסיס לפני השטח של הכוכב, והשומר האנדוריאני אישר כי בן אדם התואם את תיאורו של ג'ים עזב את המתחם.</p><p>ספוק יצא אל פני השטח של הכוכב. היה זה כוכב מדרגה M, עם אטמוספרה הניתנת לנשימה ונוף יפיפייה של הרים גבוהים וצוקים משוננים. סטארבייס 4 ישב על פני אחד ההרים הללו וספוק היה בטוח כי נוף מרהיב נשקף מכל אחת מנקודות התצפית הקרובות.</p><p>נתיב מאובק, משומש, הסתמן בתוך הדשא, וספוק יכול לראות טביעות רגליים, מובילות הרחק מהבסיס. הוא עקב אחריהן והן הובילו אותו למעלה, לעבר ראשו של אחד ההרים.</p><p>שעה שחלף על פני עיקול שיצר סלע גדול, הבחין ספוק בדמות לבושה במדי הצי מרחק מה לפניו, משקיפה בדכדוך אל העמק, ניצבת קרוב מאוד לקצהו של צוק גבוה מאוד.</p><p>לבו של ספוק זינק לגרונו.</p><p>הוא עצם את עיניו מיד, כיוון שידע שאם לא יעשה זאת, יאבד שליטה. "קפטן קירק," אמר, לחשיכה שלפניו. "אהיה אסיר תודה לך עד מאוד אם לא תעמוד קרוב כל כך לקצה."</p><p>הוא שמע את ג'ים נאנח. "מה זה משנה, ספוק."</p><p>ידיו של ספוק רעדו. הוא קפץ אותן לאגרופים. הוא לא יאבד שליטה. "המחשבה על נפילתך מצוק איננה חביבה עלי במיוחד."</p><p>"מה? אבל אני – הו. הו, <em>שיט</em>."</p><p>ולפתע נמצא ג'ים לפניו, ידיים קרות מערסלות את פניו של ספוק. "הו, ספוק, אני כל כך מצטער. אני שכחתי," אמר ברכות, עדין מכפי שספוק העלה בדעתו כי הוא יכול להישמע. אגודליו התוו את צידי פניו של ספוק. "אני כבר לא על הקצה. אתה יכול לפקוח עיניים."</p><p>ספוק לא עשה זאת. "אולי נוכל לשבת במקום כלשהו רחוק יותר מהקצה?" אם קולו רעד במקצת, היה ספוק סמוך ובטוח כי ג'ים לא יאמר מילה בנושא.</p><p>"בסדר," אמר ג'ים בעדינות. "בסדר, אנחנו יכולים לעשות את זה."</p><p>ג'ים נטל את ידו, וספוק בטח בו שיוביל אותו בחשיכה. כעבור מספר רגעים, התיישב ג'ים ומשך את ספוק למטה, מולו. ספוק פקח את עיניו לגלות כי הם יושבים על דשא רך, קבוצת סלעים קטנה מגוננת עליהם. את קצה הצוק כלל לא ניתן היה לראות.</p><p>"תודה לך," אמר ספוק, משעין את גבו כנגד אחד הסלעים. האבן הייתה חמימה ומזמינה ממגע השמש, מפיצה חום שחדר בעד למדים. ספוק לקח שלוש נשימות מדודות להרגיע את עצמו, חש כיצד רגשותיו מתייצבים שוב תחת שליטה.</p><p>"אל <em>תודה</em>לי, אני החמור חסר הרגישות ששכח איך אתה מרגיש בקשר לצוקים." ג'ים העביר את ידו הפנויה בשיערו. "פשוט הייתי צריך רגע לנקות את הראש – אני בסדר, גארי פשוט יודע בדיוק איך להרגיז אותי – אבל אני ממשיך לדפוק הכל, הא?"</p><p>"אני בטוח למדי כי טרם הגענו לבסיס הזה, לא עבור וולקאנים ולא עבור בני-אדם."</p><p>ג'ים הביט בו, מבולבל. "מה? למה אתה – אה, <em>לדפוק</em>. הו, אלוהים, אתה השמעת בדיחה." חיוך קטן הפציע על פניו. "אתה תמיד מצליח להפתיע אותי."</p><p>ספוק התבונן בו, וידע כי עיניו התרככו. "ביכולתי לומר דבר דומה עליך."</p><p>חיוכו של ג'ים התערער. "שמעת את מה שגארי אמר, לא?"</p><p>לא לזה התכוונתי," מהר ספוק לומר. "שמעתי חלק מהדברים, אבל לדבריו של גארי מיטשל אין כל חשיבות עבורי."</p><p>ג'ים הידק את אחיזתו בידו של ספוק, ואמר בעצבנות, "אני יודע שהיינו בחדר שלו, אבל לא עמדתי – אתה חייב לדעת שלא הייתי שוכב איתו, לא כשיש לי אותך –"</p><p>"האפשרות כלל לא עלתה בדעתי," אמר ספוק בכנות, מה שזיכה אותו במבט אווילי של אסירות תודה מג'ים. "כיצד רימה אותך מיטשל לבוא עמו לחדריו?"</p><p>"הוא אמר שמחכה לי מסר מפייק." ג'ים בלע את רוקו. "הדבר הכי גרוע בקשר לגארי, ספוק, זה שהוא צודק." גופו רעד בצחוק עצוב. "אין לך מושג כמה מתוסבך הייתי לפני שהתגייסתי לצי. ל<em>גארי</em>אין מושג; הוא פשוט מנחש על סמך מה שהוא מצא כשהוא חיטט ברשומות שלי. מנחש טוב מדי לפעמים."</p><p>"אין דבר שאוכל לגלות לגביך שיגרום לי לעזוב אותך, ג'ים," אמר ספוק בשקט.</p><p>"אתה רק אומר את זה כי אתה לא יודע." ג'ים שב והעביר יד בשיערו, גורם לו להזדקר בצורה שהתריסה כנגד חוקי הכבידה. "ספוק, הוא צדק במה שהוא אמר על איך שאני אוכל? יש משהו מוזר באיך שאני מתייחס למזון?"</p><p>עיניו של ג'ים היו נואשות ומלאות תחנונים. ספוק היסס. וולקאנים לא שיקרו, אולם הרגשות שנשפכו מג'ים – <em>אשמה, השפלה, פחד</em>– סיפרו לו כי משהו אפל רובץ שם, מפלצת אפלה אף מזו שלה רמז מיטשל, בעקיצתו על הפרעת אכילה.</p><p>לא מסוגל להניח לבן-זוגו להמשיך ולחוות רגשות אלו, בחר ספוק לומר, "מעולם לא הבחנתי במשהו החורג מן הנורמה במידה המצדיקה הערה באופן שבו אתה אוכל."</p><p>ג'ים שחרר את נשימתו. "תודה," אמר. "תודה."</p><p>ספוק הטה את ראשו. הוא השתוקק להבין את תגובתו החזקה של ג'ים להערתו של מיטשל, אולם לא רצה ללחוץ על ג'ים המוטרד בלאו-הכי. "אתה פצוע," אמר, מחליט לשנות את הנושא.</p><p>"מה, זה?" שאל ג'ים, מרים את ידו המדממת. "לגמרי שווה את זה." הוא חייך אל ספוק ברכות. "אבל אני מוכן להתערב שאתה שונא פציעות בידיים, עם הידיים הרגישות שלך. לא מפתיע שאתה עושה את כל תרגילי הנינג'ה האלה, עם צביטות הצוואר, במקום לחלק אגרופים."</p><p>ספוק רכן לפנים על מנת לפשוט את הטוניקה החיצונית שלו. בעת שג'ים התבונן בו, מבולבל, חזר ספוק והתמקם נגד הסלע והושיט את ידו ליטול את זו של ג'ים. הוא החל לנקות את הדם באמצעות האריג.</p><p>"אווו, ספוק, אל תהרוס את החולצה שלך בגללי."</p><p>"ברצוני לאמוד את חומרת פציעתך," אמר ספוק, סופג את הדם במקום למחותו כאשר מצא מספר חתכים מדממים.</p><p>"אני בטוח שזה בסדר. זה –"</p><p>"תודה לך על כך שהגנת על וולקאן."</p><p>ג'ים הסמיק. "שמעת גם את החלק הזה?"</p><p>"שמיעה וולקאנית עדיפה על זו האנושית." ספוק עטף את החולצה סביב ידו ופרק-ידו של ג'ים בתחבושת מאולתרת וקשר אותה למקום. "אינני אוהב לראותך פצוע, אבל אני מעריך את הגנתך המשולהבת על כוכב הבית שלי."</p><p>ג'ים הרים את ידו החבושה ובחן את עבודתו של ספוק, הבעתו חשופה ופגיעה. "וולקאן נתן לי אותך. בשביל זה הוא ראוי שאגן עליו." ובשעה שמילותיו הפשוטות של ג'ים גרמו ללבו של ספוק להתנפח, הוסיף ג'ים, "גארי הוא חתיכת חרא. אני מקווה שלא תחשוב שבני אדם אחרים מאמינים במה שהוא אמר."</p><p>"כמובן שלא. מיטשל איננו אדם חביב במיוחד."</p><p>עיניו של ג'ים התרוממו בחדות על מנת לפגוש במבטו. "השארתי אותך לבד איתו."</p><p>ספוק פגש ברוגע במבטו.</p><p>"עשית לו משהו?" שאל ג'ים בחשד.</p><p>ספוק הרים אבן מהקרקע ובחן אותה באגביות. "האם אתה מודע להרכב המינראלי של הסלעים בכוכב זה?"</p><p>"ואתה מאשים <em>אותי</em>שאני מתחמק." ג'ים טלטל את ראשו. "הוא חי, כן?" התבדח.</p><p>"הוא חי," ספוק נעצר והוסיף, "לעת עתה."</p><p>נשימתו של ספוק נעצרה לפתע כשג'ים סטר בנזיפה על גב ידו. "עדיף שזאת תהיה בדיחה נוספת, קומנדר. אני לא רוצה לראות אותך בכלא."</p><p>"אתה יותר משווה את המחיר,"אמר ספוק, מרים את ידו ומשפשף את הצריבה בידו השנייה. "ולמען הפרוטוקול, בתרבות הוולקאנית, סטירה כזו לגב ידי היא סוג של סטייה מינית, בדומה לספאנקינג."</p><p>"זה מה שחשבתי."</p><p>"כך חשבת? ועשית זאת אף על פי כן?"</p><p>"אני קינקי מבחינת שני המינים. לפחות אתה לא אומר לי שזה בסיס וולקאני מספר ארבע-עשרה או משהו כזה."</p><p>"טכנית, פעולה זו נחשבת לבסיס שתיים וחצי."</p><p>ג'ים צחק ומשך בידו של ספוק. "תן לי את היד שלך, אני אנשק אותך עד שתרגיש יותר טוב."</p><p>בכך, הניח ספוק לג'ים ליטול את ידו, סומק לוהט מתגנב במעלה צווארו וללחייו לשמע מילותיו של ג'ים. ג'ים הביא את היד לשפתיו, והסומק התכהה כשהשפתיים הקרירות נישקו בעדינות את הגב המעקצץ של ידו. "אתה מודע לכך כי יש לנו דברים רבים לדבר עליהם לפני שנפנה לפעילות מינית כלשהי?"</p><p>"מממ," אמר ג'ים, וליקק את גב ידו של ספוק בלשונו.</p><p>יתכן שכף ידו רעדה (ומצד שני: יתכן שלא) תחת תשומת לבו של ג'ים. "ג'ים," אמר באזהרה, "ברצוני לדבר איתך."</p><p>"הידיים שלך ממש רגישות," אמר ג'ים ביראה, שפתיו רוטטות כנגד גב ידו של ספוק, לשונו נשלחת לגעת בעורו של ספוק. "זה כל כך סקסי. איך תרגיש אם תיגע בזין שלי? האם שנינו נגמור מזה?"</p><p>כעת, ידו של ספוק רעדה בהחלט, ולא היה דבר שיכול לעשות על מנת לעצור זאת. "אני –"</p><p>"או מה אם תקבור את האצבעות שלך בתוכי, תפתח אותי בשבילך –"</p><p>ספוק הפיל אותו.</p><p>שפתותיהם נפגשו בנשיקה אנושית פראית כשספוק משך את פניו של ג'ים לשלו כששתי ידיו אוחזות בראשו. "אם תמשיך לדבר אלי בצורה כזו, לא אוכל להמשיך לשלוט בעצמי," הזהיר ספוק נגד שפתיו של ג'ים, לפני שהחליק את לשונו לתוך פיו. לשונותיהם הסתבכו יחד, וספוק חשב במעורפל כי ניתן לשכנע אותו להעדיף נשיקות אנושיות על וולקאניות.</p><p>ג'ים שבר את הנשיקה. "אבל זה מדליק כשאתה נעשה מתוסכל ואסרטיבי."</p><p>על חוצפתו, דחף אותו ספוק מטה על הדשא. "וולקאנים לא נעשים מתוסכלים," אמר והרים גבה. "אני יותר ממוכן להיות אסרטיבי."</p><p>ג'ים הצטמרר מתחתיו. ידו של ספוק נשלחה לחגורת מכנסיו של ג'ים. בעת שספוק התיר את האבזם, הריץ ג'ים את ידיו במעלה זרועותיו של ספוק. מהיד הלא-חבולה, הבחין ספוק בגודש של רגשות, מרביתם גוונים של תאווה. "אף פעם לא חשבתי שהגופייה השחורה של הצי שווה שיסתכלו עליה," אמר ג'ים, ממשש את כתפו של ספוק. "אבל שלך פשוט גורמת לך להיראות <em>טוב</em>."</p><p>ספוק פתח את מכנסיו של ג'ים במשיכה, ויתכן שקרע את האריג בתהליך. מתחתיהם, לבש ג'ים תחתונים שחורים. ספוק הושיט את ידו להעביר אצבע מעל התלולית הזקורה למחצה, נהנה להרגיש את הבשר החמים מתחת לכותנה החלקה. "אני מאמין כי אם תסתפק בפריט-ביגוד זה בלבד, לא תתקל בהתנגדות מצידי," אמר, מגניב את אצבעו מתחת לרצועה האלאסטית, מושך אותה ואז משחרר אותה נגד בטנו של ג'ים.</p><p>ג'ים השתנק. "אני אלבש מה שתרצה שאני אלבש," הבטיח בקוצר נשימה, "אם תיתן לי כמה מהאורגזמות הטלפתיות האלה בתמורה."</p><p>ספוק משך ברצועת התחתונים פעם נוספת, הפעם סמוך לירכו של ג'ים. ג'ים רעד. "חליפין מקובלים. אני מרוצה כי אתה מרוצה מגירוי מנטאלי מסוג זה. מעטים בני האדם המרגישים בנוח עם האספקט הטלפתי של בני-מיני."</p><p>"זה מי שאתה וזה מוצא חן בעיני," אמר ג'ים בפשטות, מתקמר ללא בושה כנגד אצבעו של ספוק שחזרה להתוות את איברו.</p><p>הקבלה והסנטימנט חיממו את ספוק עד ליבתו, מציתים ניצוצות ששכבו בודדים וחבויים מאז נשבר הקשר הזוגי שלו. ריגוש זרם בתוכו, ולפתע התחוור לו כי לא יהיה צורך להעמיד פנים על מנת להיות אסרטיבי ביחסו אל ג'ים. "הרם את ירכיך," הורה, מושך את מכנסיו ותחתוניו. ג'ים ציית וג'ים משך אותם מעל ישבנו, רחוק מספיק על מנת לשחרר את הזין שלו, שהתרומם בקפיצה, זקור ומוכן בשמש הצהריים.</p><p>ג'ים התפתל בעת שהנמיך את ירכיו. "הדשא מדגדג," הסביר בביישנות, שעה שספוק קרע לבסוף את מבטו מהזין של ג'ים כדי להתבונן בו בשאלה.</p><p>ספוק לא היסס לפשוט את הגופייה שלו. ג'ים בהה בחזהו ללא בושה עד שהבין כי ספוק פורש את הגופייה מתחת גבו של ג'ים.</p><p>"ספוק, לא, הגופייה שלך תתלכלך," מחה ג'ים.</p><p>"ועדיין, אני מוצא כי לא אכפת לי כלל," אמר ספוק, עוטף את ידו סביב הזין של ג'ים.</p><p>ג'ים התקמר בחדות. "זה – אנגג – היד שלך – היא כל כך <em>חמה</em>–"</p><p>ספוק ליטף אותו באיטיות, ביסודיות, לוקח את הזמן לבדוק איזו לטיפה זכתה באיזו תגובה. "אתה מודע לכך שידיי נחוות כחמות מבחינתך הודות להבדלים ביולוגיים שמקורם –"</p><p>ג'ים קטע אותו בצחוק ניחר, מלא-עונג. "עכשיו זה לא הזמן לשיעור ביולוגיה חוצה מינים, פרופסור!"</p><p>התואר שחרר מספוק פרץ של תשוקה, גורם לו לחשוק את שיניו ולהדק את אגרופו סביב ג'ים. ג'ים נאנח בהערכה. "אתה חסר תקנה," רטן ספוק, מעניש אותו בסדרת ליטופים מהירים וחזקים שגרמו לג'ים להתנשם.</p><p>"אתה יודע שזה מדליק אותך," הצליח לומר, ידו הלא-חבושה חוקרת את המשטחים הרחבים של חזהו של ספוק.</p><p>ספוק השתמש בידו החופשית על מנת לחקות את המגע על חזהו ובטנו של ג'ים, חוקר כמעט ברכושנות. "ומה מרגש אותך, צוער קירק?"</p><p>"הו, לעזאזל," אמר ג'ים, עוצם את עיניו למשמע התואר. "זה, מסתבר. ואתה. כל דבר בקשר אליך עושה לי את זה."</p><p>ספוק היה נוטה שלא להאמין להצהרה כה כללית לולא יכול להרגיש את האמת שבה בוערת תחת עורו של ג'ים. סומק לוהט התגנב תחת עורו שלו. תשוקתו של ג'ים אליו הייתה אפרודיזיאק משכר במיוחד. "האם תגמור עבורי, ג'ים?" ספוק צבט את אחת מפטמותיו, צופה בפטמה האדומה הופכת לניצן זעיר. "ברצוני לצפות בך."</p><p>"אתה מפגין נטיות מציצניות לא צפויות."</p><p>ספוק צבט את הפטמה בעצמה שדי היה בה לגרום לג'ים להשתנק. "גישתך אינה מקובלת, צוער," אמר באותו קול בו השתמש באקדמיה על מנת לנזוף בצוערים שאיחרו לכיתתו. "אם תמשיך לנהוג בחוסר כבוד, תמצא את עצמך ננזף במשרדי."</p><p>דבריו פעלו בצורה הרצויה. ג'ים התקשת גבוה יותר והשמיע יבבה קטנה. "לעזאזל, ספוק, ממזר קינקי שכמותך, אני –"</p><p>ספוק הידק את אגרופו סביב איברו של ג'ים, האיץ את הקצב וזה נגמר. ביפחה, ג'ים התקמר וגמר, והמראה, משולב במגע הנוזלים של ג'ים על העור של כף ידו, כמעט שילח את ספוק עצמו אל הקצה.</p><p>ג'ים זרק את ראשו לאחור על הדשא, מתנשף. "אתה לא אמור להיות כל כך טוב בזה," מלמל. "אני חושב שאפשר להגיד שכיסינו לגמרי את בסיס שני."</p><p>"אמנם." ספוק כבר החל לפתוח את מכנסיו, כמעט נואש בתשוקתו שלו. "וההיפותזה שלך הוכחה כנכונה: מסתבר כי אני מתגרה בעצמי כאשר אני מגרה אותך באמצעות כף-ידי."</p><p>ג'ים הרים את עיניו וראה את ספוק על ברכיו, ידו מושטת לגעת בעצמו. "לעזאזל עם החרא הזה, זמן לבסיס שלישי."</p><p>"למה אתה מתכוו – <em>ג'ים</em>," ספוק השתנק כאשר ג'ים הסתער עליו, על ארבע, ובלע בפיו מספר סנטימטרים מהזין שלו. "זה –" ספוק לא יכול לדבר. לא יכול לצפות כי פה עתיד להסב לו עונג כזה, אך הוא היה רטוב, וחם יותר מעורו של ג'ים, ולכל אלו נוספה יניקה יוצאת מן הכלל ו-</p><p>ספוק היה קרוב עוד לפני כן, כך שכאשר נטל ג'ים את ידו של ספוק ושירג את אצבעותיהם, היה זה יותר מדי. עונג הציף אותו והוא גמר לתוך פיו של ג'ים, תופס בכתפיו של ג'ים על מנת לייצב את עצמו.</p><p>"אווח," שמע את ג'ים אומר, והרגיש יד מונחת על מותנו. "זהירות כאן, וולקאני כבד. אתה עומד להפיל אותי."</p><p>ספוק התנשם, חלק ממנו עדיין נדהם מכך שבן האדם יכול לגרום לו לתחושה כה מהממת. הוא היה מתנצל, אבל היד על מותנו ליטפה אותו בעדינות והוא ידע כי ג'ים שמח לתמוך בו. ספוק הביט בג'ים, שכחול עיניו העמיק לגוון כהה מן הרגיל, צבע אינטימי באופן כמעט בלתי-נסבל.</p><p>אחר, ללא הסבר, ליקק ג'ים את שפתיו. "זרע וולקאני," אמר בהרהור. "לא הייתי קונה את זה בסיטונאות, אבל יכול להיות יותר גרוע."</p><p>ספוק נענע את ראשו בחיבה, ואז משך את ג'ים לנשיקה.</p><p>לאחר הנשיקה ההיא – וכמה אחרות – נחו שניהם יחדיו בשמש, על צידם, אף לאף. ג'ים ליטף את אוזנו שוב. ספוק היה מרוצה להיות מלוטף.</p><p>היו להם דברים כה רבים לדבר עליהם, אך ספוק היה מוכן לחכות. הוא לא יסתכן בהברחת היצור היקר הזה, לו היה זקוק כל כך, בתביעה שיחשוף את כל סודותיו באחת. אולם הוא השתוקק לדעת משהו, כמעט נואשות. "ג'ים?"</p><p>"מממ?" ג'ים הביט בו בשאלה.</p><p>ספוק הושיט את ידו בהיסוס לעבר פניו של ג'ים, אך עצר בעד עצמו בטרם נגעו אצבעותיו בנקודות המיזוג. "לא אקרא את מחשבותיך הפרטיות," אמר, נעצר לרגע. בשקט, "אבל מאז וולקאן – חשתי בודד מאוד בתוך ראשי. אם אוכל – רק לרגע – להרגיש אותך –"</p><p>"זה בסדר, ספוק," אמר ג'ים, בקול חרישי לא פחות. "שמעתי שלתת לבן הזוג שלך את מה שהוא צריך, זה מה שאתה עושה במערכות יחסים."</p><p>אצבעותיו של ספוק נצמדו לפניו של ג'ים בהכרת תודה, והוא עצם את עיניו. הוא לא קישר ביניהם, אך הוא הניח לתמציתו של ג'ים לזרום לתוכו – מתוקה, מתוקה להפתיע, כמו דבש זהוב באור השמש. הוא הניח לנוכחותו של ג'ים למלא את ישותו, ולפחות אותו רגע, את שברי הקשרים הכואבים והמשוננים שנותרו במוחו לאחר חורבנו של וולקאן.</p><p>הם נרדמו יחדיו, בנקודה החמימה שמצאו לעצמם בין הסלעים, ידו של ספוק עדיין צמודה לפניו של ג'ים וזרועו של ג'ים כרוכה סביב מותניו של ספוק, כמי שלעולם לא ירפו זה מזה.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>